


It's Too Late to Say You're Sorry

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Bad Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Good Bill, Good Charlie - Freeform, Good Hermione, Good Twins, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Cold, is the night and long are the roads we travel. Harry, the Savior and Boy-Who-Lived, is finally taking control of his own life. No longer will he play good and light but instead, give in to the darker urges. Watch out Wizarding World. There's a new Dark Lord on his way.INCOMPLETE AND DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted a bit ago. I'm reposting it and will be continuing writing this story. The first four chapters are already written and will be posted tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (12/10/17)- This chapter has been edited for grammatical, spelling, and small plot hole mistakes

Draco wanted to laugh at the irony, he really did, as he lets Potter brand his arm and override the Dark Mark with a new one. A deeper one. One that would bind him to Potter irrevocably. Once he had this mark, he wouldn’t even be able to think about betraying Potter, Harry. He was Harry’s. Harry’s hand that held his head away from his left arm tightened in his hair. It didn’t feel angry, instead it felt possessive. Harry let out one last hiss of Parseltongue before Draco felt the Dark Lord’s magic leave his body. It was almost liberating and definitely exhausting. Harry let go of his head and Draco sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Doll. It’s going to be okay. You’re mine now and I’ll never toss you away. Never tire of you. We’ll be together forever.” Harry said running a hand through Draco’s hair while he put his wand back in its holster. Harry squatted down in front of him and took Draco’s face in his ice-cold hands. He smiled and Draco swore his heart stopped for a second. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Harry said standing and Draco scooped his wand off the ground. He barely glanced at his new mark, a pair of thin snakes wrapped around a wand made of bone, before rolling his sleeve down and standing. Harry smiled at him and suddenly it was all that mattered. All he cared about was pleasing  _ his _ Harry. He took the other man’s hand and there was a crack of apparition. It didn’t matter to him where they were going, as long as they were together. 

 

Harry apparated them to one of the many Potter houses. It wasn’t one his parents had had; it was one he had bought for himself. It was situated in Wales on the northern side, near Gwytherin. Harry smiled at his lovely little cottage, two stories and a basement. Draco leaned into his shoulder and Harry could almost feel the exhaustion rolling off him. He could tell Draco was trying to keep on his feet by sheer determination to please but also that it was a losing battle

“It’s alright Doll, you can sleep when we get inside.” He murmured wrapping an arm around Draco’s shoulder and leading him inside. He laid his sub down on the couch, not an ideal place for the other man to sleep but he didn’t think Draco was up to climbing the stairs. Draco curled into a ball and sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he sunk into the realm of Morpheus. Harry smiled down on his precious sub. He’d gotten lucky when he’d saved Draco from Theodore Nott at the beginning of their fifth year. Nott had been beating him and Draco had been just taking it because he thought he had to, because he thought he deserved it. One quick Obliviate on Nott and Draco was free to have a proper dom. Of course, Harry had wanted him from the start but Draco wasn’t sure he was right for Harry. He could still remember when Draco had broken down, after a month of Harry following him and sub dropping Draco so that he could relax, he had finally admitted that he wanted Harry too. And that he thought he was too broken for Harry. It had shattered Harry’s heart to see Draco cry. He swore he would keep Draco no matter what. And he meant it.

 

Hermione Granger growled frustrated as yet another of her owls to Harry came back untouched. She knew Harry wasn’t at the Dursleys, Dumbledore had already checked, and it was worrying her. What if he was in trouble? Oh Merlin, she hoped he was okay. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back publicly the entire wizarding world was in chaos. 

“Don’t worry ‘Mione, we’ll see him in a week on the train.” Ron said resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded weakly and fought back tears. She really hoped he was okay.

 

Draco woke exactly an hour after he had fallen asleep. Without opening his eyes, he was immediately on alert for any signs of Death Eaters near him. Bellatrix had had a nasty habit of laying down on the bed beside him and just watching him sleep. It had gotten to the point he had started sleeping in random guest rooms instead of his own bedroom because she was  _ always  _ there. 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice filtered in from what seemed to be a different room and Draco’s foggy brain filtered in that he was smelling food. The events of the past few days finally came back to him. He wasn’t in the manor; he had fled after being forced to take the Dark Mark. Checking in to the Leaky Caldron and sending a letter to Harry, hoping and praying that the other man would still want him. It had taken two days for Harry to show up and they had talked for most the night after he did. Draco had been venomously against being a spy for Harry and they had decided that the best course of action would be to try and change the mark. And Harry had done it. Draco looked down at his arm. At the twin snakes that seemed to coil tighter around the wand and each other. 

“Draco?” Harry was closer this time and Draco sat up to look at him. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked coming around the couch to take Draco’s face into his hands. Draco felt his eyes slide shut and he smiled. 

“’m fine. Better than fine.” He sighed. He could feel more than hear Harry chuckle.

“I can see that. Come on, dinner’s almost ready and you know how much I like cooking.” Harry said sounding amused as he removed his hands. Draco opened his eyes and pouted. 

“Yes Sir.” He said before standing and heading into the kitchen. Harry disliked cooking, having to do it most his life for his aunt and uncle. Draco didn’t mind cooking and he really liked to try new recipes. Sometimes, they would meet up in the room of requirements and Draco would practice with ingredients the elves let him have. He looked around, Harry had gotten a pot with water on the stove boiling and some meatballs were halfway prepped to go into the oven. Draco finished making the meatballs and slid them in before starting on making a red sauce from scratch. It was relaxing, being in the kitchen again. At the manor he hadn’t been allowed anywhere near the kitchen. Cooking was a job only fit for a house elf according to his father. Once everything was on the stove or in the oven he leaned back against the counter. 

“We should talk Doll.” Harry said from his place at the table. 

“Yes Sir.” Draco replied confused because they had already talked quite a bit and he wasn’t sure what else there was to talk about. Unless he’d already done something wrong.

 

Harry could see the worry on Draco’s face. 

“You haven’t done anything Doll, stop worrying. I just wanted to talk about what we’re going to do when school starts up again. I don’t particularly want to go back to Gryffindor and you can’t go back to Slytherin. I’m sure if you asked Snape for a resort he would oblige.” Harry said. He saw Draco relax. The summer apart had damaged Draco’s self-worth and esteem. Harry decided he would have to fix that. He watched as Draco pulled the meatballs out of the oven and set them on cooling pads on the counter. He stirred the pasta before turning to the sauce and stirring that too. Harry loved how comfortable Draco was in the kitchen. When they had first started, Draco had been awkward and hesitant in everything they did. Including cooking. Harry smiled. They had a week before school started and he was going to use it wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (12/10/17) - Chapter edited for small gramatical errors, spelling, and plot holes

Harry stroked his sub’s cheek. Draco looked so peaceful sleeping there. His dark brown soft leather collar contrasted nicely with his beautiful porcelain skin. They had at first only talked with Snape through owls but Snape had insisted on seeing his godson before school term to assess his condition. Harry understood, Snape was a protective man and that he cared deeply for Draco. He had been more of a father to Draco than Draco’s biological father. Harry had conceded on Wednesday and they had met Snape at a pub in Gwytherin that evening. Harry hadn’t let the professor know where the cottage was located in case he told Dumbledore. Everything had worked out; Snape had gotten to see Draco and Harry had gotten a resort along with some insight on what Snape really thought of Dumbledore and the war.  If it came down to it, Snape could be a potential ally at the least. Harry cast a quick Tempus charm and sighed. A new term began. He gently roused Draco

“Doll, time to get up. We need to get ready for the train.” Harry said stroking Draco’s hair. He had grown it out this summer. It was longer, reaching down enough for him to pull it back into a ponytail, but not as long as his father’s. 

“I’m up.” Draco murmured blinking. Harry smiled down on him and Draco blushed

“Were you watching me sleep again?” He asked shyly and Harry laughed. Draco used the distraction to slip out of bed and into the bathroom. Harry heard him turn the shower on and grinned, he hadn’t shut the bathroom door which was as good as a verbal invitation. Harry waited until he was sure his precious Doll was in the shower before he slunk inside the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. Draco was enjoying the warm water when Harry slipped into the shower behind him. He pressed Draco up against the tile wall slipping a pair of fingers into his hole. It was still loose from their activities last night and he easily slipped a third finger in with the first two. Draco moaned, scrabbling for something to hold onto only to find smooth tile. Harry leaned forward and whispered into Draco’s ear

“Stay still Doll.” Draco whined but slowly froze when Harry removed his fingers. Harry slipped out of the shower and began digging through their toy box. He selected a plug that wasn’t too thick but thick enough that Draco would feel it all day. He slipped back into the shower and slipped the purple toy into Draco’s spasming hole ripping a groan from his sub.

“Do you want to cum?” Harry rasped into Draco’s ear. Draco nodded enthusiastically and Harry stepped back

“Suck me off, Doll.” He ordered and Draco spun around to drop to his knees. He took Harry into his mouth and sucked, one hand going to Harry’s thigh and the other going to his own cock. Harry could see how desperate Draco was and knew he wouldn’t last long. After a few moments he buried himself deep in Draco’s throat and came. Draco whined but took his hand off his own cock that was still hard. 

“Oh Doll, didn’t get off, did you?” Harry teased sliding his limp cock out of Draco’s mouth. Draco whined and humped the air, begging Harry to let him get off. Harry stepped out of the shower and snapped his fingers for Draco to follow. Draco obeyed, turning off the water before he left the shower and kneeled down beside Harry’s right leg. 

“On the counter.” Harry ordered and Draco seamlessly slipped to his feet and hopped onto the counter. 

“Good Doll.” Harry crooned and Draco practically preened. He stroked Draco’s cock, feeling the organ tighten in his hand as Draco came with a cry of his name. Harry cast a cleaning and a drying charm on Draco before clipping his leather collar back around his neck. 

“You’ll wear this under a disillusionment charm. You are not to tell anyone you’re wearing it. I don’t want too many questions asked this early in the game.” Harry said stroking Draco’s cheek. Draco nodded and looked down at his arm

“What about…” He began but Harry cut him off

“You got a tattoo. It’s not the Dark Mark and so no one should really question it. If they do you got a tattoo on your left arm because you didn’t want to take the Mark. You fled the manor and stayed at the Leaky Caldron for the rest of the summer. If someone pushes further than that excuse yourself.” Harry’s voice was soft and soothing the whole time and Draco’s jittery nerves seemed to smooth out. Harry knew it wouldn’t last but it didn’t have to. They just had to make it until they were both safely on the train and out of prying eyes. Harry ruffled Draco’s hair and grinned

“I’m thinking we’re going to have to get you some more tattoos though. I like seeing ink on your skin.” He said and Draco’s eyes dilated. He wasn’t opposed to the idea which opened up so many doors. 

“Yeah.” Draco said dreamily. Harry could see him dipping down into subspace which had been fine during their week together but could be dangerous at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was at Hogwarts and until Harry could find out a way to get rid of the man his and Draco’s relationship had to stay secret. Harry lightly slapped Draco on the cheek and smiled when Draco focused on him. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologized his voice cracking slightly on the words. Harry shushed him and cupped his cheeks 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Try and keep focused though, at least ‘til we get to the train. Then you can drop for a little bit, okay.” Harry said comfortingly. Draco nodded but it was obvious he was trying to fight back tears. 

“Come on, let’s go get dressed.” Harry said and Draco hopped off the counter. Harry led him into their bedroom where he motioned for Draco to sit on the bed. He padded over to the closet where he pulled out the outfit his sub would wear. He set the outfit on the bed and inspected it. A blue shirt that sleeves went down to the elbows, black skinny jeans that hugged Draco’s ass in all the right places and a grey vest. Draco would wear his usual black dragon hide boots to complete the sexy image. The shirt would show off his new tattoo nicely, something most of those bearing the Dark Mark tended not to do. 

“Are you sure?” Draco asked tentatively earning a sharp glare

“Are you questioning me?” Harry asked, they both knew he was giving Draco an out that normally wasn’t there. Harry knew Draco would have trouble today. He was going back to society an outcast not only in his old circles but also in most others. 

“No Sir.” Draco said before going to the dresser for a pair of boxers. Normally, with this outfit, Harry would tell him no boxers but he let it slide this time. Draco slipped into his clothes as Harry was picking out his own outfit. A black muscle shirt that left little to the imagination and a pair of low riding faded jeans. He got dressed and snapped his fingers summoning one of the many house elves that belonged to him

“Abby sirs. What can mes be do for you?” The house elf said. Harry looked the little thing over with a calculating eye. 

“Abby, this is Draco. He is your new primary master. I want you to pack his things into his trunk including the toy box in the bathroom. You are also to keep an eye on him. If anyone seems like they are going to give him trouble alert me immediately.” Harry laid out his instructions to the house elf plainly because it wasn’t that they were stupid, it was just easier for them if they couldn’t find any loopholes. Elves could be vindictive if they thought their humans were being treated poorly. 

“Oh, and Abby. Draco may be your primary master, but I still own you. My word is law.” Harry stated sharply. Abby nodded, a slight bit of fear tinged in her eyes before clicking her fingers and Draco’s trunk was packed. She popped away and Draco came to stand beside Harry. 

“We need to use our old wands. Just for a little bit.” Harry said stroking a strand of Draco’s hair out of his face. Draco nodded before leaning pulling out his newer wand. It was a  Yew with a core of a Thunderbird’s Tail Feather while Harry’s newer wand was Acacia with the hair of a thestral. They had gotten them last year before school let out on a trip to Japan. The wand maker had been a monk at a monastery and had given them to the two of them saying only that they would serve well. And they had. Draco slipped the wand into a secret compartment in his trunk and pulled out his old Hawthorn with a unicorn hair core. 

“It doesn’t feel right anymore.” Draco murmured and Harry had to agree when he pulled out his old wand. It felt like the connection was weak compared to the bond he had forged with his new wand. 

“You’d better be going. It would look suspicious if we arrived at the same time.” Harry said. Draco nodded and Harry could see the nervousness in his eyes

“Breathe. You only need to make it to the train. Find an empty compartment and put up some strong wards. I’ll meet you on the train after I deal with some things.” Harry said and Draco nodded, his eyes wide with fear. Harry brushed a chaste kiss onto his forehead. 

“Go.” He urged lightly. Draco nodded and grabbed his trunk before calling for Abby and leaving. Harry moved out of the bedroom. He would give Draco a half-an-hour start so that he could handle some paperwork for the bank. The Malfoys were heavily in debt and still spending money they didn’t have. He had made sure Draco didn’t know, not wanting him to feel obligated to go back. Not that he’d let him anyways. But the Malfoys weren’t the only ones in debt. Both Dumbledore and the Weasleys owed the Potter estate quite a bit of money. He sat down at his desk in his study and quickly wrote a letter to Blackheart, the goblin in charge of the Potter fortune

_ Blackheart, _

_ I would like to start collecting the debt owed by all parties as well as back rent on the Burrow. Rent should be about twenty-four galleons and fourteen sickles a month. If your calculations give you a different number go with that one. If they will not pay back rent for the sixteen years that they have been squatting, please use all necessary force to evict them so that I might use the land for further purposes.  _

_ May your gold flow freely and enemies fall beneath your sword _

_ Lord Harry Potter _

Harry cast a spell for the ink to dry and folded the letter up. He dripped wax onto it and pressed the Potter seal on it. Two snakes curling around a wand.

 

Draco pushed through the crowds heading towards the train. Harry had told him to find an empty compartment and that was what he planned to do. All around him he could hear people whisper

“I didn’t know Malfoy had a tattoo, it’s kind of…”

“Is that the Dark Mark? It doesn’t…”

“heard he was kicked out...”

“Poor thing, with parents like that…” Draco ignored everyone, holding his head up high and acting the part of the elitist. He all but shoved some first year out of the way so he could claim a compartment near the front of the train. Most Slytherins would be near the back where the adults tended not to patrol. He was just about to put wards up like Harry had told him to when Weasley burst into the compartment followed by Granger.

“You filthy piece of shit. Coming back to Hogwarts with the Dark Mark. You won’t be let in. Dumbledore has already said that he’s not going to ever let Death Eaters into his school.” Weasley snarled making Draco flinch

“It’s not the Mark. It’s just a tattoo.” Draco said but his words were weak and didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears.  Weasley snorted

“Of course that’s what you’d say. I bet it’s a new type of Dark Mark. One that makes you his slave. Is that what you are? Are you a slave to the maniac?” Weasley taunted and Granger tugged at his arm

“Ron, it’s not a Dark Mark. Let’s go.” She said and Weasley shoved her away

“Or what? What are you going to do if I curse this sorry excuse for a wizard?” Weasley challenged. 

“I’ll tell McGonagall. Tell her you were starting fights on the train and have her dock points before we’ve even got any.” Granger shot back and Draco had to admit she had balls. Weasley went to backhand her across the face but Draco was faster. He cast a body binding spell on Weasley 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned it's never to raise a hand to a lady.” Draco drawled before shoving Weasley’s body into the hall and pulling Granger inside. She seemed shocked as he cast some pretty intricate wards that would only allow Harry’s entrance. He slumped back, it had taken more magic than he would have liked because his old wand didn’t seem to react well to him anymore. Now he just had to wait.  The plug brushed dangerously close to Draco's prostate but he enjoyed the feeling. It was a reminder that Harry owned him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (12/10/17) - Chapter updated for grammatical, spelling and I do believe that was it

Hermione sat quietly reading a book. She glanced up at the other person in the compartment. They were trapped in here, she had already tried to leave and the notion of taking down the wards was daunting. They were so complex and interwoven. Her hands shook and the book dropped to the ground. Immediately, Malfoy was kneeling in front of her. He was asking her something but it was almost like she was underwater; no sounds were getting through. Suddenly there was a ripple in the wards and Harry stepped through. Malfoy stood and said something to Harry but she couldn’t quite make it out. Harry said something and it must have comforted Malfoy because he seemed to sag into the hand that Harry put on his cheek. Harry took Malfoy’s place kneeling before her and took her hands in his.

“…mione. It’s going to be okay. I’m here now.” He said and she looked up at him.

“What’s going on?” She asked, her voice small and worried.

“There’s a lot to explain. I’ll start simple. Draco belongs to me. Both literally and figuratively.” Harry said sending a smirking glance to a blushing Malfoy. 

“The mark on his arm. It’s the Potter crest isn’t it.” She asked and he nodded. 

“Yes, it’s an older version. The newer one that my father used was too Gryffindorish for my taste. I’ve already registered the crest with Gringotts. Hermione, I need to check you for compulsions. May I do that?” Harry said taking out his wand. Hermione wanted to say no, something inside her screamed for her to say no but the rational side of her brain told her that what harm could come from it? She nodded and he cast the spell. Malfoy came up beside him to look at the piece of paper that had appeared.

“It’s worse than you thought.” He said pulling his wand out.  Harry turned back to her and said 

“Doll is going to take the compulsions down. It might hurt but we’ll be as gentle as we can.” Hermione nodded, who knows what the compulsions had done to her. Maybe she should write to Victor again, it had been about two weeks since she had last written. She had to keep it a secret because it made Ron angry and she didn’t feel like dealing with his jealousy. He was so possessive of her even though she had told him repeatedly that he wasn’t her type and that she only wanted to be friends with him. There was a burning sensation before a sharp tug of something inside her. Whatever it was snapped and she felt light. When her vision cleared from the tears that had been spilling down her cheeks.    
“You okay ‘Mione?” Harry asked and she nodded

“They didn’t want me reading everything I wanted to read. I went to Dumbledore about a book  of somewhat dark spells and he used compulsions on me.” She said in a shaky voice. 

“Would you like a book on Dark Arts. You’ll find not all of it is hurting, there are a lot of healing spells considered dark because they require a little bit of the person’s blood.” Malfoy said grabbing his trunk and digging around in it. 

 

Harry watched as his sub and his best friend chatted about the healing aspects of the Dark Arts. He was glad they were getting along. As much as he would like for Draco to be his right-hand man, Draco was more of a healer, he was too submissive to give orders. Hermione would be his right hand and Draco would be his left. Harry sighed and called 

“Dobby.” There was a pop and Dobby appeared in the compartment

“What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?” Dobby asked

“I need you to take a message to Snape. Be sure he’s alone when you give it to him. Tell him Hermione Granger needs to be added to the list to be resorted.” Harry ordered and Dobby popped away. Harry collapsed on the seat opposite of Hermione and Draco slid up beside him, curling into his side. 

“You two don’t have a normal relationship, do you?” Hermione asked and Harry wanted to curse her sharp eye

“He’s my Dominant.” Draco said softly burying himself into Harry’s side. Hermione nodded

“I get it. I won’t judge.” She said and Harry smiled 

“Thanks ‘Mione.” He said and he meant it. 

 

Draco was roused from his nap by Harry. 

“Hey Doll. You need to get changed.” Harry murmured into his ear. Draco opened his eyes slowly and nodded

“’m up.” He said before sitting up and stretching. He noted that Hermione had disappeared while he had slept, probably visiting her other friends. Draco stumbled to his feet and pulled out his uniform. He didn’t bother with a sweater; it wasn’t like he was going to stay in Slytherin much longer and looking at the two little green stripes made his body ache. Honestly, he had never really belonged. He was more of a Ravenclaw with his love of books and knowledge. It was why the Dark Lord had been so interested in him. That and humiliating his father who had barely escaped being sent to Azkaban. Harry handed him his sweater

“It’ll change when you’re resorted.” He said before adding “You’re not a snake anymore.” Draco took the sweater and pulled it over his head before pulling his outer robes on. He enlarged a handheld mirror that he kept in his trunk and took in his whole appearance. He straightened his collar a little more and turned to his Dom who was just watching him amused. Harry was standing with his collar a mess and his white undershirt untucked. 

“You look the part.” He said softly. Harry smirked and said 

“I think I know what your next tattoo should be.” Draco let out a shocked laugh

“That’s what you’re thinking about? Alright, what should it be?” Draco asked and Harry pulled out his wand

“Expecto Patronum.” He whispered and a fox sprung out of his wand’s tip

“It’s not a stag anymore.” Draco breathed and Harry smiled sadly

“I don’t want to be like my father anymore.” He said as the fox pattered over to Draco. Draco kneeled down to stroke it and it vanished into smoke. 

“You want me to get your patronus tattooed onto me? Where?” Draco asked standing up again 

“I want it to be one of those that moves around. But I want is primarily on your side.” Harry said smiling, amused. Draco nodded

“Sounds good.” He said and Harry closed the space between them

“It’s a date, first Hogsmeade weekend.” He breathed before leaning down the inch and kissing Draco. It was over before Draco was ready and Harry was moving away towards the door. Before he left he turned back

“Remember. I’ll see you after the sorting.” 

“What if we’re not in the same house?” Draco asked confused

“Have a little faith Doll.” Harry said sounding amused before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. There was no one else sitting anywhere near him, too afraid that they would be shunned along with him. The first years hadn’t arrived yet and Severus stood.   
“It has come to my attention over the summer that several students would like a resort. This motion needs to be seconded.” He said   
“Seconded.” McGonagall said immediately from where she stood by the hat. Murmurs raced through the crowds and Draco felt his heart flutter. Severus stepped around the head table and approached McGonagall and the sorting hat. He pulled a short slip of paper from his robes and waited a second before calling the first name  
“Hermione Granger.” He called and Draco watched as Hermione stood and approached the sorting hat. The hat took only a few seconds to decide before calling out  
“Hufflepuff.” She smiled seeming relieved and Draco wondered if she even wanted to be the brightest witch of her year. It was a lot of pressure on her and now she didn’t really have to worry about it anymore. At least, not as much.  
“Luna Lovegood.” Severus called and the dreamy Ravenclaw gracefully made her way to the hat. It took a full minute for the hat to finally decide  
“Hufflepuff.” It stated and Draco watched as the blue stripes in the girl’s uniform turned beautiful yellow.   
“Draco Malfoy.” Severus called and the whole hall went silent. Draco slowly rose from his position in the back of the Great Hall and cautiously made his way over to the hat. Several times he had to avoid being tripped by outstretched legs of his fellow Slytherins. He sat on the stool and the hat was lowered over his eyes  
“Ah, one of the two who fought with me the first time round. You thought you knew where you belonged better than I did. How did it work out for you?” The hat said straight into his head. Draco gulped   
‘Not to well. I’m sorry. I need you to do me a favor though. When Harry gets up here next, put him in the same house as me. I don’t think I can survive anymore without him near me.’ Draco thought, practically begging  
“I see. You love him so much. You took his family crest on your skin to escape another’s mark. You bound yourself to him, his very will is your command if he wants it to be. And you’re perfectly okay with that. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen devotion like that. But you’re also smart. Too smart to belong in Hufflepuff. And anyway, devotion and loyalty are two separate things. You seek to know everything that can protect the most important person. Your master’s happiness is all you want, whether it’s with you or another. You fear that you do not know enough, that you may never know enough, to help him in his quest. I only see one choice for you and your master…”   
“Ravenclaw!” The hat proclaimed and was removed from his head. The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers. He was ranked second in the whole school, beating even Hermione Granger in scores in certain subjects. Draco slipped over to the table, fingering his now blue and black tie. He glanced over to the mass of Gryffindors. Harry wasn’t paying a bit of attention to him. It hurt a little but he knew Harry was compartmentalizing his thoughts so that the sorting hat could only reach some of them. Only Harry knew the full game plan and who all the pieces were. It was Harry who was the one playing chess with the master manipulator. Manipulating Dumbledore to Harry’s own will. Draco sat down near the back and a few of the older years slipped over to sit beside him.   
“I’m Cho Chang. It’s nice to meet you Draco.” One of the girls said fluttering her eyes at him.   
“Hi.” He said weakly turning back to the front of the hall. He heard her huff and slide closer to her friends. Probably to gossip about his disinterest.   
“Harry Potter.” Severus said and Dumbledore was on his feet  
“I object.” He boomed. McGonagall raised a dainty eyebrow  
“You had no objections at the beginning. You cannot object now that most the students have been resorted.” She stated and the hall was so quiet you could hear Filch breathing by the door. Harry stood up and approached the stool with the hat.   
“I would like to get this over with.” He said and Weasley was on his feet behind him.   
“Why would you want to be resorted mate? You’re whole family was in Gryffindor.” He said and Harry scoffed  
“And that’s exactly why I want to get away from Gryffindor. It’s not you guys it’s just, I want to be more than just another Potter in Gryffindor. I want to be able to spread my wings a little.” Harry said playing the Gryffindors masterfully. Most of them who had previously had angry faces seemed a little more settled. Harry sat down on the stool and there was but a brief moment before the hat called out   
“Ravenclaw.” The whole table was on its feet cheering and whooping. Draco remained seated not looking at those around him in case the tears that welled up in his eyes escaped. He hated making a fool of himself in front of others and crying was one big way to do that. The hat had listened to him. He and Harry could finally be in the same house. Harry had barely taken a step when Dumbledore was on his feet again  
“I’m afraid I must object again. Mister Potter cannot be in Ravenclaw. I’m afraid that he and Mister Malfoy would fight to much.” He said and Draco felt his insides seize up. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was so tight with fear. The whole school thought they hated each other. It wasn’t true, last year had been the end to their hate for each other. Hell, Harry had practically had to force Draco to join the inquisitors squad last year and if there hadn’t been other Slytherins around he would never have dragged his Dom to that frog’s office. What if they thought that their legendary fights were worth keeping them in different houses?  
“Well then at least they would only be hurting their own house.” Severus snapped and McGonagall snorted. That seemed to settle it. Harry sat near the front of the table as the first years filed in. Draco didn’t even bother listening to the little firsties get sorted and only clapped when those around him clapped. He was so completely zoned out that he startled when the boy next to him put a hand on his shoulder  
“Are you okay?” He asked a wide eyed Draco   
“Y-yeah, just never thought I would be in the same house as Harry.” He said and the other boy smiled   
“I’m Hartley, Hartley Walker. I’m a seventh year but if you need any help with anything just ask. I’m always free to help a cutie.” The other boy, Hartley said winking. Draco blushed as the food appeared. He didn’t have much of an appetite but spooned a bit of mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate. Hartley continued to chat animatedly with him and a quick glance at Harry let Draco know that his Dom wasn’t happy about it. Draco ate slowly and kept his head down hoping that Hartley would get the hint but it didn’t seem that way when he put a hand on Draco’s left forearm and Draco felt his mark heat up. Harry was pissed.   
“Please take your hand off me.” Draco said stiffly and Hartley nodded removing his hand  
“Sorry, everyone says I’m rather forward on thing that I want.” Hartley said grinning slyly and Draco felt like an ice cube had been dropped down his shirt.   
“I’m sorry but I’m taken.” He said smoothly before turning back to the mashed potatoes on his plate. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry and he quickly excused himself from the table and headed towards the bathroom. He had barely made it into a stall before he was puking up the little he had eaten. He wanted Harry badly. He dry-heaved a few more times before he finally got control of his own body and was able to sit up. He slowly stood and flushed. He was washing his mouth out when he heard footsteps. There were several pair and then he heard it. Pansy’s shrieking laughter. Draco slipped his wand out of its sheath as they entered the bathroom  
“Well, what do you know. The little Traitor came back to school.” Theo said leading the pack. Blaise wasn’t there but Blaise had always wanted to stay neutral in the war anyways. So that left Theo, Pansy, Vincent, and Crabbe. Draco knew he couldn’t take all four of them. Luckily he was saved when Hartley walked in  
“You know this is a boy’s restroom. No girls are allowed in here. Come on Draco.” Hartley said and Draco moved to follow him out of the bathroom  
“Thanks.” Draco said when they were farther away.   
“It’s no problem. Sorry if I upset you earlier. I didn’t mean to.” Hartley said and led him up a winding staircase from the fifth floor. There was a door at the end and when they reached it, it’s doorknob asked a question  
“Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?” It asked  
“A circle has no beginning.” Draco replied before Hartley could. The door swung open and they entered the common room. Draco paused to take it all in, it was nothing like the Slytherin common room. There were books everywhere and light. So many windows letting the light of the moon in. The Slytherin common room had always been dark and a little mildewy.   
“Like it? You should see it in the afternoon on a warm October day. I always thought I got lucky to be in this house.” Hartley said and Draco nodded absentmindedly. He scanned over the people in the common room but didn’t see Harry. That worried him. Taking a deep breath, he headed over to the bookshelves and began to browse. He finally settled for an Advanced Runes and Wards book that he hadn’t read. It was midnight by the time he went to bed. He hadn’t seen Harry but figured they were supposed to be keeping their distance from each other. Draco slipped into the dorm room and found three beds. In Slytherin there had only been two to a room but that was mainly because there were very few students sorted into Slytherin every year. Hufflepuff got the most students, Gryffindor got the second most followed by Ravenclaw and then Slytherin. His things had been placed on top of the bed furthest from the door. There was a door directly across from the middle bed that Draco assumed led to the bathroom.   
“So you’re our new roommate?” Said one boy who was sitting on his bed, a book in his hand. Draco nodded and the boy slipped out of his bed to approach Draco  
“I’m Andrew Xavier but everyone calls me Andy. Is it true you left home so that you wouldn’t have to take the Dark Mark?” The boy asked. Draco nodded but didn’t say anything because his throat had closed up. Andrew smiled   
“That’s incredibly brave and to ask for a resort is incredibly smart. Can you believe that Harry Potter is in our house too? I wonder if he asked or if he was one of the students randomly chosen. I’m surprised that Granger wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw though, she seems the type.” Andrew said   
“Maybe she doesn’t want to be the brightest witch of our year but feels like if she isn’t she might get kicked out?” Draco asked and Andrew nodded  
“Good theory. We should make a betting pool about it. We have several going including the sexuality of Harry Potter and how many guys that Weasley chit has slept with. She’s rather annoying you know, always gossiping about this and that in the library and making racket. Taking up table space that could be put to better use. So I’m writing a thesis on nifflers and what makes them attracted to gold. I have one as a pet back home, his name is Abrakadabra because, well I’m rambling again.” Andrew said sheepishly and Draco laughed  
“It’s okay. Honestly I rather like the rambling. In Slytherin the only time you talked to anyone was when you wanted something from them. It was rather cold there. I never had anyone I could talk to about my research and all this. I’m writing a paper on cursemaking and cursebreaking. It’s fascinating stuff, really. I could talk for hours about how you can create curses by taking several existing curses and mixing them all together.” Draco said grinning. Andrew was grinning as well   
“I’m sorry about your time in Slytherin but you’re in Ravenclaw now. Most of us are writing papers about some sort of subject. Jenning, Marcus Jenning our other roommate, is writing a paper on how muggle technology can be used in the wizarding community and how quill and parchment are behind in the times. I believe he writes with a muggle pen now. You should take the time to talk to everyone, see what they are researching. Who knows, maybe one of them will be researching curses too.” Andrew said and Draco laughed.   
“Well we best be getting to sleep. Classes start soon and we only have so many hours to research our topics of choice when they start.” Andrew said sheepishly. Draco nodded  
“Thanks.” He said before slipping over to his bed and changing into pajamas. He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed, flicking his wand to close his curtains and engulfing himself in darkness.Before he laid down though, he slipped his hand into his pants and gently removed the plug.   
“Abby.” He called and the house elf popped up onto the end of the bed  
“Yes Masters Draco?” The little elf said  
“Take this and clean it before putting it in the toybox.” he ordered and with a pop the plug and the elf were both gone. Draco laid down and closed his eyes. As he slipped to sleep he felt the briefest hope that he had finally made a real friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to write so I'm sorry if it's a bit jagged, I'm coming down from an intense manic. I'm exhausted and need sleep.

Harry sat in the middle of the largest group of Ravenclaws at the table that morning. It had been three weeks since sorting and he had made a show of hanging out with both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors throughout that time. Hermione had cut all ties with her Gryffindor friends and, for show, had also cut ties with Harry though they still contacted each other through a set of enchanted notebooks. Hermione had used a rather clever spell that allowed them to add more notebooks as their ranks grew but for the time being the only people who had a notebook were him, Hermionie, Proffessor Snape, and Draco. Harry had another set aside for the twins who had already aligned with him and were spying on any order meetings that might happen during the year. He hadn’t had time to get it to them, knowing all his outgoing mail was being watched and not yet having the chance to get the book to Draco who might be able to get it out without interference. An owl swooped down in front of him and dropped an official Gringotts letter. He popped the seal and glanced at the letter

_Lord Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch have both refused to pay both current and back rent on the plot of land known as the Burrow. They will be evicted_ the _fifteenth of this month. Their accounts have been drained and they will still owe you 2253 Galleons and four sickles. This will be garnished from the Weasley Patriarch’s wages at the ministry at 80 Galleons a month. If you have any questions please contact us._

_May your gold ever flow_

_Blackheart_

Harry tucked the letter away. The fifteenth of the month was in two days. He still had no word about the Malfoys’ or Dumbledore’s debt but Harry had faith in the goblins. They would get the money even if they had to start garnishing wages. Which they could and would do. He turned to another Ravenclaw named Cho Chang and pretended to listen to whatever gossip she had to tell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco leaving the Great Hall with another boy in their year. A pang of jealousy raced through him but he forced it down. Draco would never allow someone to touch what wasn’t theirs. And anyway, he would see Draco later today for a bit of quiet time together. Cho batted her eyes at him and he resisted the urge to gag. He had kissed her once last year to keep his cover but it had been horrible. He waited ten more minutes before excusing himself and heading towards the library. Most the other Ravenclaws had some sort of pet project that they were studying and he was no different, only a little behind. His paper was going to be on how intent is the key to all spellwork. It was a difficult topic as there wasn’t much research but it was also one he could do a lot of his own experimenting in.

 

Draco was studying in the library with Andy and Marcus, they had finished all their homework and were now working on their own little pet projects. It was three weeks into school and Draco had made friends with his roommates although Hartley Walker was beginning to be a problem. The seventh year would randomly show up around Draco and act like he wanted to sleep with Draco even though Draco had repeatedly told him that he was seeing someone and that there wasn’t any chance that they could ever date. Every time Hartley acted like he understood only to repeat the process again the next time they saw each other. Harry had yet to notice how bad it had gotten and Draco knew that it could be a problem when he did. Harry was possessive and if he knew how much Hartley was bothering Draco it would be hard for him to keep his distance. Which would probably hurt whatever plans Harry had for the school year. A commotion at another table caught all of their attention.

“What do you mean Mum and Dad can’t pay our tuition.” Weasel’s cried disturbing the entire library. Draco looked up to see Weaselette shushing him and Madame Pince rushing over with a furious look on her face. Draco shared a look with his friends and pretended to return his attention to his book while secretly eavesdropping

“Mr. and Miss Weasley I must demand that you either quiet down or remove yourself from my library.” Madame Pince all but snarled. Weasel stormed from the library in typical Weasel fashion but Weaslette blushed and slid into her seat beside Harry. Madame Pince stalked back to her post at the checkout desk and Draco had to hide a grin. He marked his place in his book and closed it before whispering to Andy that he was going to head out before checking his books out and leaving the library. He cast a quick tempus charm and saw that it was almost one o’clock. Harry was going to meet him in the room of requirements at one thirty and he could barely wait. He made his way up to the room of requirements and paced in front of the door to make it appear. Once inside he surveyed the room. It looked a lot like a small studio flat, with a kitchen in one corner and a bed on a raised platform in another. There was another door that he knew led to a bathroom beside the raised portion.   
“Abby.” Draco called and with a pop the house elf appeared.

“What can Abby be dos for Master Draco?” Abby asked

“Can you get me a tomato, a pair of zucchinis, three cloves of garlic, olive oil, breadcrumbs, and some angel hair pasta that’s fresh.” Draco ordered striding confidently into the kitchen. He was going to make Harry’s favorite Italian dish. It was pasta with a fresh zucchini sauce and fried tomatoes. He wasn’t sure if fried breaded tomatoes was actually Italian but Harry loved them and that was all that mattered to Draco. Abby snapped her fingers and the ingredients that Draco had requested appeared. Draco smiled and got to work preparing the dishes. As he worked he hummed a muggle song that he had heard on the radio though he didn’t know what it was called. Harry walked in thirty minutes later just as Draco was taking everything off the burners.

“Smells delicious Doll.” Harry said coming up to Draco and giving him a kiss. Draco’s smile widened and he hurried to get all the food onto the table. Once the table was set they sat down to eat the late lunch. Draco made sure that Harry ate first, a product of both his upbringing and being Harry’s Sub. When the plates were cleared and they both had eaten their fill Harry spoke.

“Very good job. You did excellent.” He said and Draco brightened. They moved to the couch and Draco curled up in his Dom’s side.

“No sex today. We don’t have enough time for a scene.” Harry said running his fingers through Draco’s hair in a comforting manner.

“That’s okay Sir. I don’t mind. I missed being around you.” Draco replied. Harry continued stroking Draco’s hair and they remained at peace. The clock that had come with the room chimed two and Harry groaned.

“Time to go Doll. Remember who you belong to.” Harry said before kissing Draco passionately and leaving. Draco didn’t follow. He sat there for another fifteen minutes before willing the room to transform into a library with a table in a corner. He was to meet his Andy and Marcus here in another fifteen minutes, at two thirty, and had to make it look like he had actually been working. When the door creaked open he was deep in his studies.

“Oh wow. This place is amazing.”  He heard Andy say and looked up to see the others collecting books to work with. He smiled. He had friends and his love had been able to spend a bit of time with him. Nothing else mattered at the moment. He was content.

 

Ginny was determined to get as close to her Harry as possible. She had tried to trail him when he said he wanted a bit of alone time but had lost him in a crowd of Hufflepuff fifth years. Furious she went to look for her brother who would no doubt be either in the kitchens or in the common room complaining. She went to the kitchens first since that was the more likely of places and was rewarded by finding her brother stuffing his face.

“Ron! I need the Marauder’s map.” She demanded and he gave her a blank look. Irritated she sighed

“Harry slipped my watch. You know Dumbledore would be furious if it happens again so I need the map so that I can figure out how to copy it. That way we would always know where he was even if he manages to escape us again.” She explained and Ron nodded

“That’s a good idea.” He said around a mouthful of food. She rolled her eyes and huffed at how disgusting he was. No wonder Hermione had decided to jump ship, Ron was a slob.

“So can you do it?” She asked harshly and he swallowed the food in his mouth

“I can try but I’m not in the same dorm as him anymore, I can’t just slip it out of his trunk like I used to.” Ron said and Ginny felt her irritation rise. Not only was her brother a slob but he was also useless.

“Just try. I’ll try to pick-pocket him and get it if you fail.” She said before turning and leaving the kitchens. She headed back to the library and went to the potion section of the library. Harry wasn’t showing any romantic interest in Ginny and seemed rather distracted whenever they were together. Flirting wasn’t going to get her anywhere and Harry was a powerful wizard. Any old love potion might not work and could get her in serious trouble. Dumbledore and her mother had both promised her that _she_ would be the next Lady Potter and it was even more important now that Harry was Lord Black as well. He was filthy rich and could get everyone out of their financial problems. He could stop who ever had taken away the money that went to their schooling and was trying to evict them from their home. Ginny wasn’t sure where they were going to live next summer. No one had been able to get into any of the Black households since Sirius died and it was the same with the few Potter residences that Order members were staying at. She needed a strong love potion. The strongest love potion in the world would be the only one that would do, Amortentia was the answer to her problems. She just needed the recipe. _One Hundred and One Potions in the Household_ , _Foreign Potions for Friends_ , _Simple Potion Ingredients and What They Do_ , _Love in a Bottle_. She grabbed the last book and flipped through it. There were several recipes for simple love potions that wouldn’t do much harm but only a summary for Amortentia. She would have to get a pass into the restricted section which meant she would need a valid excuse. Snape was teaching Defense which meant that alley was out and McGonagall would pry too much into what Ginny was doing. Flitwick never gave passes into the restricted section because very few books there were charms related. That left the new Potions professor; Professor Slughorn. He gave Ginny the creeps with how he leered at some students simply because they had money or fame. He was also easily manipulated. Ginny just had to say that she was doing some research for Harry and he would probably write her a pass. She just had to make sure that Harry never heard about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know I told one person that it'd be a bit before a new chapter but I got bored and decided not to adult today and write instead. This chapter is kinda a filler. Mostly setting up for Ginny's big drama. And what's that in the corner? Am I seeing Hartley getting his ass kicked in the future? I'm not sure but this chapter originally had a very graphic rape scene between him and Draco with Harry walking in at the middle. I decided to hold that scene until later on if at all.

Draco was sitting in a small alcove in the Ravenclaw common room reading his Potions textbook. He wanted to be ahead of the class on the next potion as his godfather had always said it was rather difficult to brew. They were supposed to be brewing Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world and Draco didn’t want to mess it up. A wrong ingredient or failing to follow the instructions could lead to deadly concoctions that might even kill a person with the fumes alone. Across the room, Harry was working on something, probably the charms essay they had been assigned that day. He was nibbling on the end of his quill as he worked and it was rather distracting. And Draco wasn’t the only one who thought so, several of the girls had strategically placed themselves so they could watch Harry do his homework. Draco wanted to snort at how obvious it was that they were panting after Harry like cheap whores.

“Hey there.” Hartley’s smooth voice said next to Draco and he jumped. Turning he saw Hartley watching him with a dark look in his eye

“Hello Hartley.” Draco said with cool politeness before turning back to his book.

“He is rather easy on the eyes isn’t he. Too bad he’s straight.” Hartley commented and Draco gave him a quizzical look

“Who?” He asked startled and Hartley gave him a smile that was just a bit too much teeth to be attractive

“Potter. He’s easy on the eyes.” Hartley said and Draco swallowed. He glanced at Harry to see the other boy watching through his bangs

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco said silently applauding himself when he didn’t stammer

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t watching him. At least you were being somewhat discrete.” Hartley said sounding affronted.

“I was just wondering what they all saw in him. Sure, he’s cute but I doubt there’s much personality there. I mean he was a Gryffindor. They are practically the same person just in a different body.” Draco said making himself sound indifferent. Hartley frowned

“I see. And what about me? Do I have enough personality to suit you?” He asked. Draco snorted

“Not even close.” He said causing Hartley to huff and slink off. Draco glanced back at Harry to see him working on his homework as if nothing had happened but Draco knew that Harry was going to be asking some questions about Hartley. Nothing he could do about it now, he would just have to wait until Harry asked his questions and hope for the best. Maybe Harry wouldn’t kill Hartley right away.

 

Ginny could barely hold in her glee at her luck. How ironic was it that the potion she needed was in a textbook? Slughorn had happily given her a copy to keep while chatting all the while about his Slug Club. Ginny wanted to dunk his head in a random potion and see what it would do just to shut him up. She had written to her mother about some of the ingredients and her mother had sent them with a note saying that she was proud of her daughter for taking action.

“Miss Weasley, if you could pay attention to the class you’re in instead of daydreaming you might actually learn something. Five points from Gryffindor.” McGonagall snapped scaring Ginny out of her thoughts

“Sorry Professor.” She mumbled before turning back to the lesson. She was supposed to be doubling her quill but she couldn’t care enough to actually put the effort into it. Once she was Lady Potter she would hire someone else to do all her spellwork or maybe have a house elf do it all for her so she didn’t have to spend money on another witch or wizard.

“Gemino.” She said jabbing her wand at the quill. Nothing happened and Ginny frowned. Stupid quill, Stupid spell.

 

Harry pulled out the Marauder’s Map and with a quick glance realized that Draco was in the Room of Requirements already. It was early on the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry quickly closed the map up and headed towards the meeting point. He quietly slipped into the Room hoping to scare Draco a bit only to smile at the sight in front of him. Draco was stroking what looked to be a kneezle kitten with two more beside him. The one in his lap was calico, orange, black, and white and seemed to be suckling on Draco’s finger. There was a beautiful pure grey one wrestling with a brown and white one beside Draco. Harry chuckled when Draco looked up when the door shut and smiled

“I may need your help. One of the first year’s kneezle had kittens and I promised her that I’d find good homes for them because she’s really shy. I already gave two away to Hermione and Luna but I thought you might like one too.” Draco said rambling. Harry’s smile grew.

“I’ll take one.” He said scooping up a the brown one and flipping her over to determine the sex. The kitten was a girl and Harry decided she was the one for him.

“I think you should be called Alice.” Harry said and the little kitten began to purr. Harry looked her over in case she had been hurt by her siblings anywhere. She had a beautiful white ruffle like she was wearing an old fashion tuxedo. And the tips of her paws were also white like she was wearing little booties. She was perfect and Harry could already tell he had fallen in love with the little kitten. His Alice.

“I think she likes you.” Draco said as Alice climbed up onto Harry’s shoulder.

“How are we going to explain how I got a kitten from you?” Harry asked and Draco shrugged

“You saw Luna with Shadow, that’s her kitten, and wanted one so she got you one. I’ve been on friendly terms with Hermione and Luna since the beginning of the year and it’s not unusual for me to be seen with them in the library at times.” He said and Harry felt warmth grow in his gut.

“I told you they wasn’t so bad.” He said and Draco blushed.

“Yeah you were right.” Draco said. Harry thought back to all the times he had seen Draco in the library and there was plenty of times that he’d seen Luna at the table with Draco and his friends but he hadn’t ever really seen Hermione there.

“Why don’t I see you with Hermione ever?” Harry asked and Draco’s blush grew

“We hang out during lunch together. Neither of us eat very much and the library is usually empty.” Draco said looking away

“And?” Harry pressed knowing there was more that Draco wasn’t saying

“And during Quidditch games. Neither of us really care to watch and the library is blissfully quiet while the whole school is watching you guys play.” Draco sounded sad and Harry was reminded that Draco hadn’t shown up to try-outs for the team that year. Harry had been made Seeker almost immediately and he had been sure Draco would challenge him for the position but Draco had never shown up.

“Why didn’t you try out for the team?” Harry asked and Draco gave a half-hearted shrug

“Doubted I would make it. I’m not that good of a player and they already had you for a Seeker. I figured I wasn’t needed so why waste my time.” Draco said glumly. Harry slid closer to Draco and gently grabbed his chin to make Draco face him.

“You were the only other Seeker who made the game a challenge. You were great a Quidditch and I hate that you think you were horrible. You would be a great Chaser or even a Beater. I’m not saying that you have to play if you don’t want to though, it’s your choice.” Harry said softly and Draco nodded.

“I don’t mind not playing. It has given me time to work on my studies and my side projects.” Draco said and Harry raised an eyebrow

‘What side projects?” He asked, possessiveness slinking into his voice.

“I’ve been practicing my baking and using Andy and Marcus as a sounding board for what tastes good. They also have been helping me with my healing abilities. I’m getting better with healing minor wounds and have written to the healer at St. Mungo’s to apprentice under one of them this summer. Marcus’s uncle works in the major case ward and has sent me a few more advanced books about healing.” Draco said and Harry stared at him a moment longer before nodded. Draco blushed and broke the staring match

“We should be getting to the Great Hall so that we can get carriages.” Harry said and Draco shrugged

“I promised Hermione I would walk with her and Luna. I’ll meet you outside the tattoo parlor.” Draco said and Harry nodded

“I’m glad you’re making friends.” He said and Draco beamed before Harry pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Once they broke for air Draco remained leaning on Harry as Harry gently played with the collar.

“I better go.” Harry said though he made no attempts to move. They sat like that for a few more minutes before Harry finally stood and scooped Alice up and left. He was almost at the Great Hall when he met up with Ginny and Ron.

“Hey guys.” He said with a grin

“Where’d you go mate?” Ron asked slinging an arm around Harry’s shoulder earning a hiss from Alice

“Where’d you get the kneezle kitten?” Ginny asked sounding jealous

“Luna gave her to me. I think she got her from a Ravenclaw first year. Isn’t she cute? Her name is Alice.” Harry said happily and Ginny immediately perked up

“Do you think Luna has anymore. I wouldn’t mind having a pet.” Ginny said and Harry shrugged  
“Pretty sure she gave the last two to Malfoy.” He said and Ron scowled

“That slimy git. He would be horrible with any animal.” He snarled and Harry had to bite his tongue. They made their way down to the Great Hall to see Draco carrying the calico kitten.

“Hey Malfoy. I thought Luna gave you two kittens. What’d you do, lose one already?” Ginny asked spitefully. Draco blinked at her before replying

“No, Marcus Jenning’s cat had died over the summer so I asked Luna if I could have one for him.” Draco said, his voice void of emotions. Ginny snorted but didn’t reply as McGonagall had just arrived

“Alright. You all know the rules. Try to follow them.”  McGonagall said and they began to head out towards Hogsmeade. Ron grumbled under his breath when Hermione linked arms with Draco but didn’t say anything to the two which Harry would count as a win.

 

Draco was changing the bandages over his new tattoo when Andy burst into the bathroom. They both froze before Andy was right beside Draco

“Oh wow. Why didn’t you tell anyone you got a new tattoo?” Andy asked tracing along one of the foxes’ tails. The tattoo was of a white fox chasing a black fox. Each was about the size of a matchbox which meant they would have plenty of space to roam when they were done healing. Draco blushed and shrugged

“My boyfriend paid for it. I wasn’t trying to hide it, just didn’t want to rub it in you guy’s face.” Draco said sheepishly

“Is it one of those fancy ones that moves” Andy asked and Draco nodded. Marcus came into view and gave a low whistled

“It’s one of those wicked ones that moves.” Andy told Marcus causing Draco to blush more.

“Your boyfriend must be loaded if he didn’t even care how much he was spending on that tattoo.” Marcus said leaning on the doorframe

“He wanted it to be bigger but I vetoed that.” Draco said pulling on a shirt. It had been four days since he’d gotten it and it didn’t hurt to the touch anymore which meant he didn’t have to bandage it anymore and also that they would begin to move around soon.

“That must have been hard. What excuse did you use.” Marcus asked

“Told him that there would be more room for further tattoos if it was smaller.” Draco said and Andy laughed

“Thinking like a Slytherin again.” He said grinning and patting Draco on the shoulder before beginning his morning routine. Draco grinned and turned the faucet on to brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter I promised. Just a little over halfway through the month. I had a hard time writing this chapter for many different reasons. I'm sure if you have read the previous comments that you know the rape scene isn't going to happen.

Ginny strutted down the hall, her head held high. It was Halloween and last week Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a masquerade ball instead of the usual feast. He had pulled her aside later and told her that there was going to be an enchantment on most the masks so that they would only recognize those whom they truly loved but her and Harry’s masks were going to be spelled that they would only recognize each other.  It would give the appearance that Ginny was the only thing Harry loved. She would begin to dose him with the Amortentia at the party as well. Small doses at first to make it seem more natural. Make it seem like he had started to fall in love with her on his own accord. Ginny knew there was another girl involved with him, that that was why he continued to disappear for long periods of time only to show up in a good mood that lasted for hours. It pissed Ginny off thinking that Harry would touch another girl but it wouldn’t matter anymore. He would be hers and hers alone. Ginny didn’t think she would ever take him off the love potion, wouldn’t want to risk some other bint using a similar idea to steal him away. Harry was hers and she would kill anyone who got in the way of her being Lady Potter.

 

Draco was heading out of the library to meet Harry when he was slammed against the wall. Standing there were Theo along with several seventh year Slytherins with sick grins on their faces.

“Hey traitor. A little owl told me an interesting little tidbit. You’re a freak you know that. A poof panting after Harry Potter and we’ve decided that you need a reminder on what that behavior results in.” Drawled Theo and Draco felt cold dread slide down his neck like sludge. When he made no move to respond Theo took the initiative and slammed his fist into Draco’s gut. Draco doubled over as pain tore through him. Blows rained down upon him. Someone cast a rather nasty curse that caused his insides to burn. A scream escaped his lips before something cracked against his temple and all he knew was darkness. When he woke, he was lying in a soft bed with Casper purring away at his side. There was light streaming in from a window but it wasn't the right angle to be the hospital wing or even his dorm room.

“Oh, you're awake!” Luna Lovegood’s dreamy voice exclaimed as a cool cloth dabbed at his forehead. He turned to see her sitting in a wicker chair beside the bed, her hair was tied up in a bun and made her seem older.

“Where are we?” he asked sitting up. His midsection felt rather sore, like someone had punched him repeatedly in the midsection for a very long time

“We’re in the Come and Go Room. I found you on the floor near the library. Someone had used a nasty burning intestine curse on you and left you there. I sent a patronus to Harry telling him that someone stole my shoes and that he needed to meet me here. He gave her a smile and leaned back against the headboard to wait. Casper climbed into his lap and he gently scratched behind the kitten’s ear. It was about twenty minutes later that the door opened and Harry entered. The other Ravenclaw froze when he saw Draco in the bed and Luna sitting in a chair beside it, shoes still on her feet.

“What happened?” Harry demanded and Draco felt himself relax. Harry was here, he would take care of everything.

“I found Draco unconscious in an unused alcove near the library. I was looking for the nest of the Blibbering Humdingers that infest the library. They try to eat my favorite sweater you see.” Luna said and Draco rolled his eyes. Luna was a seer, a true one unlike the divinations teacher who was a fraud in the least and a drunkard at most, but she hid it behind tales of insanity so that people wouldn’t use her.

“Thank you for taking care of my Doll for me. I have some things to discuss with him in private so would you please leave?” Harry asked and Luna beamed.

“Of course Harry. Oh, and watch out for ginger roots that are corrupt. Love potions tend to take what we care about the most.” She called over her shoulder. Harry frowned, clearly thinking over the parting words before turning his attention back to Draco.

“How are you feeling?” He asked perching himself on the side of the bed so that he could cup Draco’s face. A small smile slipped onto Draco’s face which was mirrored on Harry’s. Draco didn’t reply so Harry asked another question

“Do you still want to go to the masquerade tonight?” Harry asked as Draco shuffled over to allow Harry onto the bed. Harry climbed in and Draco curled up beside him. Once Draco was settled in his position, pressed tightly against Harry with Casper half in his lap and half in Harry’s, he answered

“No. I want to stay here with you. Maybe cook a nice meal and pretend that we’re back home in our little cottage hidden away from the world.”  Harry hummed at the answer before the room began to change. Once it was done Draco smiled. It wasn’t the cottage but it was familiar. The room was now the studio apartment that he often called up, with the bed on a platform in the corner and a large spacious kitchen.

“What do you want for supper?” Harry asked stroking Draco’s hair. It had been growing long but he had just recently cut it short. It was a new look for him, very muggle and modern with the sides shaved short and the top short but not too short and with a messy, spiky flare. He had thought about dyeing it another color but couldn’t decide on one and Harry had said that he loved Draco’s so-blonde-it’s-almost-white hair.

“I don’t know. I was planning on making Cottage Pie for our next meeting.” Draco replied and Harry chuckled.

“I think I can make that if you want. Either way we’re staying right here and pretending the world around us doesn’t exist.” Harry said but he made no moves to leave the bed or stop playing with Draco’s hair. Draco pushed himself up to look at Harry

“I can cook. I like to cook.” He said earnestly and Harry chuckled

“I know Doll. I know. You’re hurt though and I don’t want to put too much of a strain on your body. Let me cook tonight and spoil you. Maybe later I’ll tie you up and fuck you.” Harry said and Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to change his Dom’s mind. With a theatrical sigh, he snuggled back into Harry’s side to relax

“Okay, if you insist.” He said with a playful pout and Harry chuckled again. Harry pulled out a small book and asked

“Would you like me to read to you?” Draco thought about it for a moment before nodding into Harry’s side. One of Harry’s hands found its way into Draco’s hair as Harry started reading. They remained like that for several hours, Harry running his fingers through Draco’s hair as his voice depicted the tale of Romeo and Juliet in a classic story of true love. There was a knock at the door which had them both freeze

“It’s just me!” Hermione’s voice called and they relaxed.

“Come in!” Harry called back and Hermione entered the room with Crookshanks on her heels.

“I was just wondering if you guys were going to the masquerade. It’s past dinner time and no one’s seen from either of you. Luna told me what happened to you Drake and I don’t blame you for wanting to hide.” She said as she settled onto the couch. Draco pulled himself away from the comfort of Harry and went to sit beside her. With a frown, Harry followed.

“You never did tell me what happened.” He said and Draco looked down and wished for tea. Immediately the room provided a steaming teapot with a plate of finger sandwiches and three teacups. He went to serve the tea but was stopped by Harry’s hand on the teapot.

“Tell me now Doll.” Harry demanded and Draco felt a sharp pain in the mark. He grit his teeth knowing full well that not answering would earn him punishment.

“Draco, dear, Harry just want’s the best for you.” Hermione said trying to coax the information out of Draco. Still, he stayed quiet and stared at the teapot. It was a rather nice teapot, black with a gold design of two koi fish swimming in a small pond on it. The koi fish swam in soothing circles, one chasing the others tail and the other doing the same to it. There was long silence where no one spoke but the tension in the air could be cut with a very dull knife. Draco could feel Harry’s anger rise with every second of silence thanks to the mark on his arm. Theo’s words echoed through his head until he could think of nothing but the sick fantasies that the other boy had whispered into his ear as he was about to pass out. Things Theo would like to do to him and the worse part was that Theo _had_ done some of those things to him when he had been Theo’s Sub. Before Harry had obliviated him and saved Draco. It made Draco cringe inside at the things he had let Theo do to him.

“Damn you Draco and your stubborn pride.” Harry swore and Draco had had enough of the tension. He was up on his feet and out the door before anyone could stop him, tears streaming out of his eyes as he pushed past people who were headed to the party. Harry had called him Draco. He never called him Draco, it was always Doll when they were around people they could trust. Draco wasn’t paying any attention to where his feet were taking him until he found himself leaning heavily over the railing of the astronomy tower. The view was breathtaking, not a cloud in the sky. Funny how it would be so easy to kill himself from this height. How easy it would be to go over the edge and into oblivion. There was the clatter of feet behind him and he turned enough to see Hermione rush onto the platform. There was a long moment where he remained hanging over the edge and her staring at him trying to catch her breath.

“He wouldn’t want you to kill yourself.” She said finally and he blushed. Turning away he looked up

“My family has a story, a fable of sorts, about how wizards came to be. It says that we were once angels in heaven but when Lucifer waged war we didn’t choose a side. When God prevailed, and sent Lucifer and the demons who sided with him to hell he was unsure of what to do with those who neither betrayed him nor fought for him. Finally, he decided to send us to Earth, giving us longer than average lifespans and magic as means to reign supreme over the other beings he had already made. After all we were once angels therefore we were better than those who had always been mortal. Malfoy was the name of one of the angels and so supposedly we are a direct line from heaven.” Draco said without looking back at his audience. He heard Hermione take a tentative step towards him as she asked

“Why are you telling me this?” Draco paused as he contemplated why he was telling Hermione this

“Until now I didn’t put much stock into the story but standing here this close to the sky I feel like I don’t belong here. Like I’m an angel on Earth.” Draco said softly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder grounding him

“If you decided to try and fly he would mourn you. You know he would.” She said and he nodded, allowing her to lead him away from the edge and back towards the door.

“Is Harry going to the party?” He asked softly and Hermione clucked her tongue

“No dear, he’s waiting in the Room of Requirements for you. He’s very worried and if I tell him where I found you he’ll worry even more.” Hermione said and Draco wondered if this was what having a mother felt like. If it was he wished he had a real mother. His had no backbone, never had an opinion that would go against his fathers or the Dark Lord, never spoke unless spoken to. She was a coward and Draco would have turned out just like her if he hadn’t become Harry’s Sub. He knew it because his father would have beaten finished beating all the fight out of him. He would have been a Death Eater and he would have completed whatever task the Dark Lord would have set out for him. His father had barely escaped Azkaban and was essentially at the bottom of the Inner Circle. He wouldn’t have thought twice about using Draco as a pawn to curry more favor with the maniac.

“You won’t tell him, will you?” Draco asked worried. He was already going to be punished for not obeying a direct order from Harry and maybe for fleeing. He didn’t want to add more if Hermione would tell him about the blatant disregard for his life.

“I’m sure he already knows where we were, his map tells him where everyone is at all times and if this year is anything like last year he doesn’t go anywhere without it. I’m sure he’ll be more worried than anything dear, he cares about you deeply no matter what you think.” Hermione said and Draco had to agree. Harry’s map was amazing and a bit terrifying. Not even the Headmaster knew where everyone was at any given time, he could guess most the time but know for sure was another thing entirely. When they reached the seventh-floor corridor Draco tried to slow his steps but Hermione wouldn’t have any of that. She shoved him into the Room before she entered. The room was the same as it had been, tea set still on the table, but Harry was pacing nervously. When he saw Draco, he rushed over to hug the smaller man.

“I was so worried.” Harry said sounding relieved that Draco was once more in his arms. Draco felt all fear leave him with his ability to stand. He slumped on top of Harry who scooped him up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. Harry climbed into the bed beside Draco and Draco allowed himself to curl into Harry’s side once more.

“Will you read to me again?” Draco asked softly and Harry summoned the book, found their place and picked up where he had left off earlier. Neither noticed Hermione slip out with a smile on her face nor when Crookshanks and Casper curled up at their feet. For now, it was just the two of them in their own little world where no one expected anything from them.

 

Ginny was furious. Harry had never showed to the party. Weeks of planning because the stupid boy couldn’t bother to show up. And they couldn’t even tell who he might be dating because many of the Ravenclaws had opted to stay in their dorms for the night doing who knows what. Probably shagging a book knowing the type. Her eyes scanned the crowd once more before she cast a tempus and saw that it was nearly midnight when the party ended. With a huff, she stomped off through the crowd toward the staircase to head to bed. After all, she had to get her beauty sleep if she wanted to look perfect for Harry tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to get her perfectly manicured hands on Harry because she would make him rue the day he thought that he wasn’t hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Ginny is going to escalate. She's a woman with a plan and she'll be damned if she doesn't get what she wants. Honestly I thought about actually dosing Harry with the love potion but I'm doing that in 'Without You (I Fade Away)' which will be my next task. Wish me luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little trouble writing the Draco POV because I am asexual and have no idea what a healthy Dom/Sub relationship is like. But I told myself that I would have this chapter out before July and I've (barely) done it. So enjoy!
> 
> (12/10/17) - Chapter changed, please read

Harry was sitting at the Great Hall eating breakfast and reading a very interesting article in the Quibbler about Fudge’s fall from grace when a Gringotts owl landed on the table with a letter in front of him. Taking the letter from the bird he flipped it open to see it was about his inheritance from Sirius.

_ Lord Potter, _

_ We request your immediate attention on the matter containing your inheritance of the Black Lordship and vaults. There have been third parties that have been trying to access these vaults. Also note that the properties owned by the late Lord Black should be emptied of all occupants before you claim possession of them. If you do not wish for this Lordship it will go to the next in line Heir Malfoy. _

_ May your gold ever flow _

_ Blackheart _

Harry smirked pulled a slip of parchment before writing out a reply. Everyone assumed he had claimed the Black Lordship but in all honesty, he had been putting off the Gringotts paperwork in hopes that he could pass the lordship on to someone else. He had been originally thinking Hermione, she currently didn’t have a title and could benefit from becoming a titled citizen of the magical community. But now knowing that it would go to Draco he was pleased. He would let the Lordship go to Draco as they both knew it was only a matter of time before Draco was disowned. Harry knew Lucius wouldn’t disown Draco until Narcisa had conceived another child to replace Draco. With the ‘curse’ on the Malfoy line to only have male offspring Harry knew that the next child would be an heir. He sent the letter back to Gringotts stating that he didn’t want the Lordship and to give it to ‘Heir Malfoy’. He was very careful not to refer to Draco by his name in case someone was watching his mail. He turned back to his breakfast and briefly wondered where Draco was. It had been several weeks since Halloween and Draco had been to maybe a handful of meals since. Hermione had come up to Harry saying that she was having trouble finding Draco and that he wasn’t studying in the library anymore. He made a mental note to summon Draco to the Room of Requirements later that week when he had time to sit the other boy down and really talk with him. Draco still hadn’t told him who had cornered him on Halloween but he had told him most of what had happened. Harry knew there was more than Draco was actually saying. 

“Hey Harry!” Ginny’s voice caught his attention and he turned to see her wave him over. He stood and ambled over to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Ginny were opening a care package. 

“There’s some cauldron cakes in here for you mate. Mum made them.” Ron said as Ginny passed him a box which he took. 

“Tell her I said thanks.” He said before heading off to put the box in his trunk. He would have one later. Ginny and Ron were good friends but they trusted authority too much and couldn’t keep secrets very well meaning they couldn’t be trusted with Harry’s plans. But while neither Ginny or Ron could be trusted much. Harry slipped into the Ravenclaw common room and headed up to his dorm room to put the cauldron cakes away. On his way through again he saw a sight that made his blood boil. A seventh year had  _ his _ Draco cornered into a small alcove, one arm keeping him from escaping as the seventh year whispered something into Draco’s ear. Draco was pushing at the seventh year’s chest trying to get the other boy to move while he hissed something back. Harry wanted to go over there and tear the seventh year away from Draco, wanted to curse the one who dared to touch what wasn’t his, to touch what was Harry’s. Draco cast a spell causing the seventh year to real back allowing Draco to escape and Harry memorized the perpetrator’s face. He couldn’t do anything right now but he would make the bastard miserable. 

 

Draco knew Harry had seen Hartley’s latest attempts to force himself on Draco. He knew he would be interrogated for sure this time. So, when the time came for them to meet that afternoon, he made his trip up to the Room of Requirements at a snail’s pace. When he entered the room, it was nearly bare. There was a metal table and a large wooden chair with straps to hold ankles and wrists in place. The floor was made with smooth stone that seemed to be one piece and most the corners were dark so he couldn’t see the whole room. Draco didn’t see Harry until the other man spoke

“I had to ask other Ravenclaws to find out that that man stalks you, touches you, and flirts with you. Which leads me to believe you need a punishment for disobedience. I should have heard about it from you, do you understand.” Harry said his voice dark and dangerous. Draco dropped to his knees and bowed his head until it was touching the floor. His hands were clasped behind his back. It was the pose that Harry had taught Draco to use when he was in trouble. Draco heard the sound of Harry’s black dress shoes on the stone floor and shivered but didn’t move. 

“Strip and get in the chair.” Harry ordered coldly and Draco hurried to obey. As soon as he was seated in the chair the leather straps wrapped around his wrists and ankles tightly, nearly cutting off blood flow to his hands and feet. He felt Harry come to stand behind him and a soft piece of silk was wrapped around his eyes cutting off his vision.

“What is your safe word?” Harry asked, his voice warmer than the last time he spoke. 

“Bezoar.” Draco replied softly and Harry tapped his chin causing him to look up even though he couldn’t see.

“Louder Doll.” Harry demanded and Draco repeated the word louder so that it rang around the silent room. Harry’s touch disappeared and Draco whimpered. There was no sound and Draco realized Harry had placed a reverse silencing spell on him. He sat there, deprived of most his senses, for long time. It felt like an eternity and caused him to squirm. He couldn’t hear, see, or even feel the wood of the chair. It was like he was stuck in a bubble and he hated it. They had both learned that sensory deprivation was the worst punishment for Draco and that most physical punishments was too much for Draco to handle. And starving Draco of touch for too long caused him to shut down. Draco knew he deserved this punishment, that it was well deserved as Hartley had been tormenting him for over two months. Still, it was the worst punishment that Harry could bestow on Draco which spoke to how severe Harry thought the problem was. And he was probably right too. Finally, there was the sound of someone humming startling him. A scratch of a quill was the next sound that he registered and he realized Harry was slowly releasing the spells that kept his senses at bay as to not overwhelm him. The scratching stopped and there was the sound of a chair being pushed back. Then footsteps headed his way and a gentle touch on his cheek brushing away tears that he hadn’t realized were falling. 

“Shhh, Doll, everything is forgiven now. Everything’s forgiven and you were such a good boy.” Harry said as the leather cuffs disappeared and the hard, wooden chair beneath him became something softer. He felt Harry sit down beside him and guessed the wooden chair had become a couch. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the naked boy into his chest. Fingers traced along the blindfold but Draco pulled away from them.

“Keep it on Sir. Please.” He said, his voice wavering. 

“Alright Doll.” Harry relented as Draco crawled into his lap. Draco sat with his legs spread on either side of Harry’s, his arms wrapped around Harry’s midsection and his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. It was a position that they had been in many times and Draco always felt safe like this. Harry continued to run his hands over Draco’s bare body, helping Draco relax from the punishment. Draco sighed softly and clutched Harry’s shirt tighter. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this to ever end and the thought that one day he would lose Harry, whether to someone who was better for the other boy or to the Afterworld, caused a shudder to run through his frame. 

“Shhh, relax Doll. I’m right here.” Harry murmured pressing chaste kisses up and down Draco’s exposed shoulder. Draco moaned at the feeling and felt himself harden. Harry bit down on the junction of his shoulder and his neck, high enough up that part of it would be partially visible above his collar. Draco shifted his hips at the delicious feeling as Harry licked the forming bruise. 

“You like that don’t you Doll. Like me marking you as my possession?” Harry asked as one hand slid down to his pucker. A lubed finger circled the ring of muscles before dipping in shallowly. 

“Please, please, please, please.” Draco begged rocking his hips in desperation. Harry let him fuck himself on the finger for a moment before gripping Draco’s hip in his other hand. Draco keened, his grip on the back of Harry’s shirt tightening as his relief was denied. 

“Shhh, relax. I’m going to take care of you.” Harry said curling his finger to find Draco’s prostate. When he struck it, Draco cried out and came all over their stomachs. Harry carefully slid his finger out as the smaller boy’s body trembled in the afterglow of his orgasm. Harry leaned back until he was laying against the end of the couch with Draco in his lap. Slowly, to the blissful feeling Harry rubbing his ribs, Draco drifted off to sleep.

 

Ginny was furious. How long does it take an idiot like Harry to eat at least one cauldron cake? He was so infuriating, unable to follow the simplest suggestions. Why Dumbledore thought he would kill He Who Must Not Be Named was beyond her. Harry was an idiot, plain and simple. How he didn’t get himself killed with the challenges that Dumbledore set up each year was beyond Ginny’s comprehension. I mean sure, he had her brother and Hermione helping but Ron was also an idiot and Hermione was under so many compulsions she would do anything Dumbledore told her to whether she actually wanted to do it or not. Ginny flipped through the sixth year potions’ book when she landed on something that might actually help her more with her current problem. Felix Felicis was supposed to be incredibly hard to brew but would also give her the edge she needed to get her man. 


End file.
